Handprint on My Heart
by I Heart Idina Menzel
Summary: My take on the Wicked 100. All Gelphie drabbles! Woohoo! Hey, as far as I know, this might exceed 100 drabbles, I've got a lot of ideas in my head.
1. Chapter 1

Elphaba had no idea why Galinda had dragged her away from the Ozdust Ballroom.

After all, Fiyero was there.

The emerald girl couldn't see why Galinda would want to be with her and not Prince Charming.

When they reached their floor, Galinda pushed Elphaba against the wall, and the movement caught her green roommate by surprise.

And then Galinda did something that shocked her even more; she kissed her.

Elphaba pushed Galinda away from her, "Galinda! What the hell are you doing? What about Fiyero?"

Galinda kissed the green lips again, before saying, "Forget about Fiyero, I want you"

So Elphaba let Galinda have her.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's your secret?" asked Elphaba.

"Fiyero and I are going to be married!" her frilly roommate was ecstatic.

And although Elphaba loved seeing Galinda happy, she could feel her heart ripping into shreds.

Galinda had Fiyero.

So why would she ever love her odd green friend?


	3. Chapter 3

It was raining.

Glinda the Good hated the rain, for two reasons.

One, she hated the thunder, because now she had no one there to hold her and comfort her.

Two, she hated the sound the rain made as it fell on her roof.

Thropp.

Thropp.

Thropp.

Elphaba Thropp


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba was dead and Glinda was dying.

Ten years ago she started to die.

And she was still dying.

She was slowly dying from a broken heart.

"Glinda, I'm here" she heard a voice whisper into her ear.

The voice of the woman she'd been longing to hold for ten years.

"Elphie?" she asked timidly. _Please don't let me wake up from this dream_.

"Yeah, it's me. I love you, Glinda"

For the first time in ten years, Glinda felt **alive**


	5. Chapter 5

It called to her, practically beg Glinda to touch it.

So she did.

"Glinda, what are you doing?" asked Elphaba, when her friend started to stroke her hair.

"Elphie, you're hair is beautiful"

Elphaba opened her mouth to say something, but Glinda stopped her.

"You're beautiful"

For the first time in her life, Elphaba didn't have anything to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Glinda thought she would drown in her tears.

She'd been crying for five straight years, day and night.

She hardly got sleep anymore, and you tell just by looking at her.

She was crying when she got up.

She was crying when she went down to her dining area to have breakfast.

She was crying when she went back up to her room.

She was crying at lunch.

She was crying at dinner.

She was crying as she fell onto the bed.

She was still crying when she noticed an unopened letter beside her.

She was crying when she opened it.

She was crying even harder when she read what it said.

_Dear Glinda,_

_I love you. I have always loved you._

She kept weeping.

But this time, she wept with happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

She was getting sick of her roommate's sing-song voice.

"Elphaba's in love, Elphaba's in love" Galinda pranced around their dorm.

"Damn you, Galinda give it a rest already" the green girl growled.

"I'm sorry, Elphie, I'm in love too"

"Yes, we all know" Elphaba didn't want to discuss Fiyero and Galinda's relationship.

"Not with Fiyero" she said.

Elphaba asked with her eyes; Then who is it?

And Galinda answered with her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

"My father hates me"

"Oh, Elphie, don't say that" Galinda wrapped herself around the green arm.

"Well, it's true"

"Maybe it is…I don't hate you"

She made sure her friend was listening before adding, "I love you"


	9. Chapter 9

Happy birthday.

Elphaba never really understood the concept of having a happy birthday.

Probably because she had never had one, of course her father made sure Nessa's birthdays were always perfect.

She suspected she'd never have a happy birthday, and no one would care.

So she was surprised when she walked into her dorm room, and Galinda kissed her, and said;

"Happy birthday, Elphie"


	10. Chapter 10

Galinda hated thunderstorms.

Galinda loved them too.

She hated them because the thunder frightened her.

She loved them because Elphaba would hold her until they passed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Glinda, you bitch! I hate you! Damn I hate you!"

"What? This is Fiyero's fault" Glinda wiped the sweat off her lover's body.

"Holy shit!" she screamed as a sharp stab of pain struck her again.

"They're getting closer. Come on Elphie, just keep it up" Glinda kissed the green forehead.

Ten minutes later they both heard it.

The sound of a newborn baby crying.

"Elphie…she's beautiful" she looked adoringly at the newborn girl in her arms. "You're daughter"

"Our daughter" Elphaba corrected her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Elphie- can I call you Elphie?"

"Well, it's a bit perky"

Despite herself, Elphaba's eyes diverted to her roommate's ample bosom.

_That nickname isn't the only perky thing in the room_.


	13. Chapter 13

Glinda was her first.

Her first friend.

Her first kiss.

Her first sexual experience.

Her first love.

Yes, Glinda was her first.

And now, standing on that stage, dressed in that beautiful white wedding gown, with tears in her blue eyes;

Glinda was about to become Elphaba's first, her last, her everything.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh, Elphie"

She had cried out in pleasure whenever they made love.

She had whispered in worry when she saw the water burns on the emerald skin.

She sobbed in pain as she held Elphaba's hat, the last thing left of her.

Now she whispered in happiness as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba for the first time in seven years.


	15. Chapter 15

"Elphie, I love this castle really, but…" Glinda said.

"But what?" Elphaba wasn't sure she waned to hear.

"Well, I was thinking about painting one of the rooms pink" Glinda said bubbly.

Elphaba's brown eyes widened, "Glinda Thropp, you scare me sometimes"

Glinda kissed her, "Say that again"

"You mean; you scare me sometimes?" asked Elphaba.

"No, Elphie, before that" she kissed her again.

"Glinda Thropp?"

Glinda giggled, "Yeah, that"


	16. Chapter 16

"Fuck, Elphie!"

"Glinda Upland, I am shocked" she said in mock appall.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's a bit hard not to whenever you've got green fingers in your-"

Elphaba kissed her before she could finish the statement.


	17. Chapter 17

"Miss Glinda?" said the Winged Monkey in his soft, timid speech.

"Y-Yes, Chistery" said the Good Witch, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"You loved her, didn't you?"

"I still do"


	18. Chapter 18

Elphaba couldn't sleep.

Not since the Ozdust Ball.

Now she spent her nights staring at her sleeping roommate, while thinking.

Thinking about Galinda.


	19. Chapter 19

Elphaba couldn't sleep.

Not since the Ozdust Ball.

Now she spent her nights staring at her sleeping roommate, while thinking.

Thinking about Galinda.


	20. Chapter 20

Elphaba watched the world through her ruby looking glass.

And she watched the galaxy.

As well as the universe.

She watched the motions and heard the sounds of the universe she wanted to go back to.

And while others had heard of this universe, only Elphaba knew the universe's secrets.

Many knew the universe's name.

Glinda Upland.

Elphaba's universe.

The only thing that made sense to her anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

"Elphie, my angel" said Glinda, stroking the emerald cheek.

Elphaba turned a darker green, "I'm no angel"

Glinda stared deeply into her lover's dark eyes.

"You're right, you're a goddess"


	22. Chapter 22

Beautiful.

Beautiful had a name.

Of course to each person, that name was different.

To Glinda that name Elphaba Thropp.


	23. Chapter 23

Elphaba was doing something she rarely did.

She was crying, despite the fact that the tears burnt her skin.

But these were not tears of sadness.

But tears of pure happiness.

She was so overwhelmed with emotion, she could hardly say the simple yet life changing phrase.

"I do"


	24. Chapter 24

What was this feeling, so sudden and new?

The rush of emotions whenever she was around Elphaba.

Every gentle touch sent shivers down her spine.

Every beautiful smile made her heart melt.

Every time Elphaba sang, Galinda's heart beat faster.

Oh what was the feeling?

Fervid as flame.

Did it have a name?

Yes.

Love.


	25. Chapter 25

Colors.

Despite what you may think, Glinda's favorite color was not pink.

It was green.

The color of the love of her life.


	26. Chapter 26

She wanted to.

She had never wanted to do something so badly in her life.

But she couldn't.

It was wrong.

"For the love of Oz, kiss me already!" said Galinda.

So she did.


	27. Chapter 27

Elphaba had always been the strong one.

Now she was gone.

Glinda had never felt so weak in her life.


	28. Chapter 28

"Galinda Upland is a dyke!"

The statement rang through the hall.

A male voice- Boq- spoke out.

"Miss Galinda is that true?"

"Y-Yes"

Shenshen, who had made the announcement, spoke again.

"Tell them who your girlfriend is"

By now Galinda was crying.

"Okay I'll tell them…it's the green girl!"

Finally Galinda snapped.

"Shut up! Shut up! I love her! I love her!"

Everything went silent.

With tears streaming down her face, Galinda turned, and ran straight into her Elphaba.

"I heard what you said"

Galinda suddenly didn't care what people said about her, "It's true" she whispered

"Galinda, your reputation is ruined"

What Galinda said next shocked everyone who heard it.

"Forget my reputation, I don't care, I don't want this, I want you"

"I love you"


	29. Chapter 29

Elphaba could pretend.

She could pretend she loved Fiyero.

She could pretend nothing was wrong, when in the middle of the night she awoke screaming;

"Glinda!"


	30. Chapter 30

She was gone.

Elphaba, her true love, gone from her life.

If she had only been strong enough to go with her.

Now she was gone.


	31. Chapter 31

Glinda thought Elphaba was dead.

Elphaba thought Glinda would have moved on by now.

They couldn't have been more wrong.


	32. Chapter 32

"Elphie, come out of the closet"

Elphaba laughed, "I am out of the closet, at least you know anyways"

Glinda rolled her eyes, "Ha, ha, very funny sweetie…I meant literally"


	33. Chapter 33

"Just like Heaven"- The Cure

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Galinda couldn't form words, she could only stare.

Elphaba turned a darker color of green and wrapped the covers around her nude form.

"Elphie, please I want to you, you're beautiful. You look just like heaven"


	34. Chapter 34

"Just like Heaven"- The Cure

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Galinda couldn't form words, she could only stare.

Elphaba turned a darker color of green and wrapped the covers around her nude form.

"Elphie, please I want you, you're beautiful. You look just like heaven"


	35. Chapter 35

"No one sings like you anymore"- Soundgarden (Black Hole Sun)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glinda couldn't stand to hear people sing anymore.

Because, no matter how good they were,

No one could sing like Elphaba


	36. Chapter 36

"I have always loved you, you can see it in my eyes" –RENT (Your Eyes)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four words were whispered into her ear and she could've died happy at that very moment.

"Glinda, I love you"

Glinda could see it in her eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

"The reason is you"-Hoobastank (The Reason)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Galinda had changed, and she knew it.

She had changed greatly; she was an entirely new person.

She had a reason to change who she was.

And the reason was Elphaba


	38. Chapter 38

"There goes my hero"-Foo Fighters (My Hero)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope you're happy!" she shouted,

As her hero flew off into the sky,

Defying gravity, without her


	39. Chapter 39

"If God made you, he's in love with me"- Five For Fighting (If God Made You)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elphie, why don't you believe in the Unnamed God?" asked Galinda.

"I don't know" was the reply she got.

"Popsicle said I was enough proof that the Unnamed God existed"

Elphaba smiled a bit, "If the Unnamed God made you, then the Unnamed God must be in love with me"


	40. Chapter 40

"I want to know what love is. I want you to show me" –Foreigner (I Want To Know What Love Is)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep down, Elphaba had always wanted to know what love was.

After all she had never felt it from her father, and Nessa merely loved her as a sister.

She wanted to know what true love was.

Finally she did.

In the form of a frilly blonde girl.


	41. Chapter 41

"And I don't want the world to see me/ Cause I don't think that they'll understand/ When everything's made to be broken/ I just want you to know who I am" –Goo Goo Dolls (Iris)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All her life Glinda had hidden herself away,

And she never allowed anyone to see the true herself.

Except for one person;

Elphaba


	42. Chapter 42

"I should tell you/I'm disaster" –RENT (I Should Tell You)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Glinda, I love you, really I do…but"

"But what?"

"I can't, we can't…it's too dangerous. I'm nothing, but disaster. Sooner or later, they'll know I'm not dead"

She placed her pale hand on Elphaba's green cheek, "I don't care. You may be a disaster, but you're my disaster"


End file.
